undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova
Story He borned in Void...For him he doesn't have family,friends....He felt alone...he don't remember his past.Then he saw a bright light and he is going in there and he found himself in Undertale...When he felt alone Undyne founds him she saw his soul is looks like Yin Yang...She was impressed and she bringed him to Asgore.Asgore saw that soul and that power, Nova waked up.Asgore asked "where did you came from?" but Nova can't answer it because of he don't remember where he came from.Then Asgore wanted to help him and Nova accepted it.Then Nova start to friend with everyone in Undertale.By the way Undyne trained him for being Royal Guard and then Nova become a great Royal Guard but Nova wanted more More and More.....he wants to protect this world then Asgore understand he cannot train him more in Underground...He should've be train himself in different AU's...When he is travelling between AU's he discovered X-Event.He realized X-Event is meaningless and Error404 found him.He think he can use Nova for bring back his world and Error404 sended KM and Fatal Error to capture Nova and they fight each other.When KM and Fatal Error almost captured him,End appeared and with help of End,Nova make them retreat and when Nova asked to End who are they and where are they came from,End tell everything about 404 and he want meet with 404.End said it is too risky but Nova doesn't want to listen him and he started to search 404.With Core Frisk he learned where does 404 live,404 is living in Anti-Void...Main problem was finding him now.Nova searched him in Anti-Void and finally Nova founded Error404 but...Error404 and Virus404 were fighting each other.Virus404 saw Nova,he saw Nova's soul then Virus said "Join me kid...İnfinitey Code will give you everything you want".İn first Nova want to accept but suddenly Prisma and appeared in Anti-Void and he saved him.Prisma introduced himself,Virus404 and İnfinitey Code...Nova understood everything now.Then Prisma said i can help to stop them.Nova accepted it. With help of Prisma Nova become Judge Of Undertale Omniverse.He slowly become powerful and in one day Prisma want to test him And when Prisma understood he is ready He wanted him go to Void,watch and help.Nova taked promise to himself because he doesn't want to someone's story like him...And Nova become Judge Of Undertale Omniverse... Personality Nova has personality of every Undertale character.Sans's puns,Papyrus's coolness,Toriel's nice and kind nature,Asgore's protective nature and many more...But when he is judging...He will be quite cold because he thinks God's doesn't have emotion when doing their job... He likes reading and watching Au's because he thinks reading opens new possibilities and he likes watching Au's because an AU has infinite possibilities.He loves watching when Au's developing new timelines...new and different things... Major Allies •Prisma •Celicalia •Aegis •Obelisk •Omni Jason •Alpha Mono Sans *Will added more* 'Major Enemies' •'İnfinitey Code' •'Virus404' •'Apollyon' •'Devourgeddon' •'Anti-God' •Unknown.EXE •Delirium **Will added more** Soul His soul looks like Yin Yang and his soul is untouchable.When he is judging his soul is gonna space&time. Relationships AU Undyne's=Trained himself To make him stronger.Friends Toriel=Kinda likes her.She gave warm feelings to him.Friend Asgore=Nova is thankful for he found him and take care of him.Friend. Core Frisk=Nova has admiration about Core Frisk.Friend Prisma=His role model.He were want to be like him.Friend İnfinitey Code=He doesn't met with IC yet but he know aboiut him.He thinks IC needs love...But enemy Virus404=Actually doesn't care about him.Enemy. Sans=Best jokey friend #1 Omni Jason=Best Jokey Friend #2 Endtale Sans(Judge Of Multiverse)=His Role Model to be Judge of Omniverse and saved Nova from Error404.Friend Error404=When Nova discovered X-Event Error404 saw his potential and 404 think he can use potential for his plan.Then he send X-Gaster&Fatal Error for capture him.When they are going to capture him,End saved him from them.Friend And Rolemodel Mettaton=They know each other but Nova doesn't like MTT.Friend Temmie=Actually they don't talk much with each other.Friend Frisk=Nova's friend.Like Frisk,Nova likes pacifist ending too Appearance Nova looks like tall teenager.His body looks like he is in 26.He has black hair and he wears black jacket and on this jacket's back there is Yin Yang.He wears black and white boots.On his jacket there is infinite and yin-yang symbol.He has Black Eye with white pupil,white eye with black pupil.When he is judging his eyes looks like space and he wears a hoodie(This hoodie symbolizes creation&destruction).His height is 1.76 and he has limitless height.. Weakness No weaknesses Abilities Untouchable Soul Nova's soul is protected against anything(Soul manipulation,İnsta-Kill,Strings etc.)His soul is impossible to destory only him can destroy or edit it.His soul looks like Yin Yang. Strings of Judgement Nova can summon golden strings and with this strings he can destroy&edit souls effortlessly.Also This strings also change opponent's fate. Soul Manipulation Nova is able to create,shape,manage and copy every type soul.Even unique ones too. Absolute Strength He is one of strongest being in Omniverse.He can lift infinite amount of multiverses and many more.His punches are strong and also he knows martial arts Reality Manipulation Nova is able to manipulate,alter,shape reality in highest level without problem.He can manage existence with that and he is able to manipulate space&time too. Void&Anti-Void Manipulation Nova is able to manipulate,shape,alter and create Voids and Anti-Voids.With that ability he can create shields barriers,weapons are enough power to shape or destroy reality etc. Absolute Energy Nova is able to create,manipulate&shape any type of energy if he don't have an energy type with that ability he can gain any type of energy.He can manipulate even God energy. Absolute Speed His speed is 7,9x10³³ but his speed could be higher whatever he wants.He can go and exist in everywhere. Omniversal Magic Nova can access any type of magic and also he can use Omniversal Magic too.This magic is so potent and with that he can ignore invulnerability and immortality. Unknown Omniscience Nova’s mind is unblocked to the entire omniverse and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which they do not know and understand, therefore they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. Depending on the type, this power may allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. By knowing absolutely everything about something, one can understand every counter available for that certain something, thus being unable to be defeated by said subject. Omnipresence He is also an Omnipresence but he doesn't like to use it.Nova is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. It is related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere (at once). Unignoreable Omnipotence He can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". He possess all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept.This ability cannot be countered,ignored,nullified etc. Aura of Disable With that Nova can disable magic.This aura looks like black and white.He can disable even Omni-Magic. Judge Blasters This blasters are black and white and they have yin yang symbol and their damage can change if opponent is bad they damage (15x10³¹ dmg in per yoctosecond) this dmg could be change to opponents good or bad.This blasters can ignore invulnerability and immortality Judge Bones This bones have same appearance like Judge Blaster and this bones's dmg are (20x10³¹ dmg in per yoctosecond but this dmg could be higher and they poisoning opponent if opponent is SO bad and poison's dmg are (10x10¹² in yoctosecond)This bones can ignore any type of invulnerability&İmmortality Judgement Manipulation Nova can make judgements on anyone/anything and decide what will happen to the target. They can make any kind of judgement, like judging whether or not a love is allowed, or judging and deciding whether a person lives or dies and what kind of afterlife they are allowed into, or judging whether or not you can keep/use any/all powers, etc. Nova can judge, and decide or deny anything. Once a target has been judged, they are automatically affected by the power.He can judge anything or anyone and this ability can't be countered,copied,nullified,stealed etc. İmmortality Nova cannot die by age,sickness,instakill,conceptual erasure,existence erasure etc.He cannot be old,he is outside of existence and that makes him immortal too Absorption With That ability Nova can absorb every type of energy,code,being and even concepts. Code Degenerating Touch This ability makes touching Nova very dangerous because it slowly (or quickly as in a few seconds if deliberate) corrodes away and corrupts the files of the things or people that touch him. (if they do not HAVE codes this attack is considered a molecular and atom degenerating touch) Absolute İnvulnerability Nova can't be surpassed by everything.His attacks can't be hijacked,stealed,copied etc.He can't affected by Code Manipulation and Viruses.Stats Manipulation cannot affect to him Outside of Existence Nova is outside of existence and that makes he cannot be harmed with physical and magical attacks (even strongest ones too) Mind Manipulation Nova can manipulate&hear&control minds,thoughts,dreams etc.His mind can't be controlled,blocked etc.He can manipulate mind functions,surprass thoughts Regeneration His regeneration is kinda instant but degeneration cannot affect him and he can heal his opponents.When degeneration used against him his regeneration will be increased.And his regeneration can heal any kind of damage. BYPASS OF GOD He is able to bypass any defense.He can bypass even Omni-Existence,Omni Defense,Boundless Existence and Boundless Defense. Teleportation He can teleport himself and teleport others to everywhere and also he is able to use Omnikinesis(can lift anything) Creation He can create everything he want.He can create galaxies universes timelines and even concepts.Also Nova is able to change them and cannot affected by them Code Manipulation Nova is able to change all forms of code.He can manipulate,create,shape and manage them Also he can manipulate every type of matter.He can change his appearance too.He can use any type of virus too. Stats Manipulation Nova is able to do manipulate status and he can grant Stats Manipulation&İmmunity of Stats Manipulation.Also he can check Omniverse's stats too. Break the LİMİTS! Nova can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or his body dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the Nova's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary.When Nova is losing against strong entity or he is losing important battle with that ability he can easily dominate and judging them easier. AU Manipulation He is able to manipulate AU's,check their stats,check past visitors etc. Bring Them All! He gains the ability revive something dead, no matter the level of which the being or object has been erased on.He can bring something had been erased even by conceptual erasure. E.R.A.S.E. Nova absolutely, completely, obliterates and erases from existence any beings within a few metres of him. This ability‘s destructive power is beyond conception itself, with such an unfathomable degree of absolute power that radiates from it that even virtually omnipotent beings instantly obliterate at an unfathomable speed, even if only an atom of their being comes within the radius of this unfathomable ability. Anything erased by this cannot be restored at all, no matter what. Only fully, completely, truly omnipotent beings can survive this. However this ability follows the law of equivalent exchange, as any being erased from this ability, will also cause another, completely random being to be erased, anywhere within the range of a Omniverse.Nova uses it only for LAST RESORT. F.İ.N.A.L. R.E.S.O.R.T. İf E.R.A.S.E. doesn't work on beings(this being can only be fully omnipotent)he will use this ability.This ability can destroy ANYTHİNG or ANYONE...NOTHİNG ABSOLUTELY NOTHİNG is immune against this ability.He start to feed opponent to omnifinity x omnifinity amount of codes ans molecules when he is feeding opponent opponent is slowly being destroy of beyond of quantum scale(i mean smaller than that)until opponent is gonna explode and there is no turning back from it.Even Virtually Omnipotent beings cannot survive or ignore,counter,nullify etc.AFTER HE DESTROYED OPPONENT HE WİLL TURN TO A POİNT.And he will send to Void.He will turn back in 3 months. ~~Will be added~~ Stats LV:Beyond Of Anything Attack:Beyond Of Anything Defence:Beyond Of Anything HP;Beyond Of Anything White Text(Talks someone like Omni Jason,Prisma and Beyond) "Hello friend! İt is quite day in Omniverse isn't it?" Yellow Text(Talks against İnfinitey Code,Apollyon,Virus404 etc.) "İt is JUDGEMENT DAY!" Other Quotes "Every protectors and destroyers can't escape my judgement!" "For me IC need only love..." "There is LİFE,'''There is '''HOPE..." "They said you want to destroy all life İnfinitey...Well this is not going happen" "Protectors and Destroyers...You all make balance in here" "I still believe to everyone...ANYONE '''can change if they change their actions..." **Will be added more°°. Weapons '''Hammer of Judgement That hammer helps to judge protectors and destroyers better.This hammer looks like Black and it has yin yang in hammer part.This hammer can harm invulnerable and immortal beings. Orb Of Judgement With that orb he can harm Gods and Goddesses also this orb can obliterate Titans and Deities.This orb's color is Purple and Dark. Message to everyone İ am watching you...No matter what Or no matter who you are... Trivia •He likes to talk with Endtale Sans(Judge of Multiverse one) •He hates cruel,Violence and Genocide •His fav drink is milkshake and coke •His fav food is pizza,and sushi. •He likes talking with Toriel •He thinks İnfinitey Code needs to forgive •He likes to talk with M.R.Flowey,Core Frisk,AU Protector Toriel etc. •He likes to work with Prisma •He trained with so many Undynes •He likes puns and chocolate.He may arguing for chocolate *His attacks can't be hijacked,copied,blocked,stoled etc. •Abilities are inspired by Virus404,OmniJason etc •Nova(when judging) is TRUE NEUTRAL no matter what. •Almost no one can ignore Nova's judgement. •He likes reading.He reads every kind of book. •He strongly believe peoples.He think they can change them if they change their actions. •Override,hackers,Overwrite etc. are cannot affect to him. •Soul attacks cannot affect him. •He can access anywhere in Omniverse. •He has 7 soul and he usually talks with them. Gallery More picture **Will be added** Category:The Judge Role Category:Beyond Gods Category:Judgement Category:God Category:Out-code Characters Category:All Powerful Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Unkillable Category:Emotionless